lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShadEmmanZ-K9/My LD Ideas and Concepts
Heyyo folks. I'm Emman Cortez and here's going to be my LD ideas, ready? Part One With Disney Infinity coming to an end, I listed Disney franchises here first. For obvious reasons, sometimes I put Joke packs. Although Jeager said that He would prefer classic Disney, I was thinking of some packs for everyone else. *Disney franchises: **Disney Originals: ***Story Packs: (Ralph (as a normal Minifigure in physical form, Big-Fig in-game and Vanellope + her cart and Niceland Apartment as a Gateway Build), (Woody and Buzz + Andy's House as the Gateway Build and RC) ****Note: Vanellope can also switch to the other racers. ***Team Packs: (Captain Jake + Captain Hook and Jolly Roger + Bucky), (Star Butterfly + Marco Diaz (in his Karate Attire) and Pony Head + the Bus), (Dipper + Shack-tron and Bill + his Weirdmageddon Car), (Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher + 42 and Treehouse robot), (Kim (in her Season 4 attire) and Ron + Kim's car and Plane) ***Fun Packs: (Wander + Slyvia), (Taran + Dragon), (Izzy (in her Pirate Princess attire) and original Bucky), (Jack Sparrow and Black Pearl), (Hiro Hamada (Battle armor; can switch to everyone else who's a member of his team) and a build of Baymax) **Marvel Super Heroes (Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, X-Men, Spider-Verse, Fantastic Four, etc.): ***Team Packs (Iron Man + Captain America and Hulkbuster + Cap's Bike), (Hulk + Winter Soldier and Hulk's Tank + S.H.I.E.L.D. Bike), (Spidey and Vulture + Spider-Bike and Spider-Mobile), (Punisher + Iron Fist and Punisher's van + Satellite thingy), (Squirrel Girl and Speedball + New Warriors bike and Doreen's Phone) ***Fun Packs (Deadpool and his scooter), (Ghost Rider (his MCU Version though) and his Car), (Black Widow + her bike), (Mr. Fantastic + Fantasti-Car), (Doctor Doom and his spaceship), (Doctor Strange and Shuma-Groath), (Wolverine + X-Men's Helicopter), (Winter Soldier and H.Y.D.R.A. Helicopter), (Star-Lord and Milano) (can switch to the other members of the Team), (Captain Marvel (Danvers and she could switch to her Ms. Marvel version and her Kamala Khan counterpart) and Avenjet) **Lucasfilm/Lucasarts (Star Wars, Indiana Jones, etc) ***Story Pack: (Luke Skywalker and Rey + Millennium Falcon Gateway Build and Rey's Spaceship) ***Team Packs: (Indy and Mola Ram + Jeep and Bike) **Jim Henson **TARDIS Easter Eggs: Enchancia (Sofia the First), Disneyland *Warner Bros. franchises: **The Matrix (well, my matey Christian Frates liked that franchise so maybe a Neo Pack or something). **Cartoon Networkverse: ***Level Pack (Steven + Lion and Greg's van), (Mordecai + time travel spaceship and Golf Kart) (Can switch to Pops, Skips, Rigby, Benson and Muscle Man) ****Other Packs: Team Packs (Pearl + Pearlbot and Peridot + Escape Pod), (Garnet + Something and Amethyst + Something), (Jasper and Lapis + Something, something) ***Fun Pack: (Connie and Dondai Supermo) NOTE: Connie appears in her sword training outfit. **TARDIS Easter Eggs: Samurai Jack (the Future), T.O.M.'s spacecraft (Toonami) ***Misc. Easter eggs: *Viacom/Nickelodeon: **Danny Phantom: ***Level Pack (Danny + Phantom Car from Nicktoons racing game and Ghost Trap) **TARDIS Easter Eggs: The Rainforest (Dora the Explorer), Wuzzleburg (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Cacpomverse: **MegaMan (Classic series with some time travel points to the other aspects minus the handheld games in which were alternate skins): ***Level Pack (Megaman + Rush and one of his gadgets) ***Team Packs: (Dr. Willy + his ship and Roll + her car) ***Fun Pack: (Proto Man and his car (can switch to the other Robot Masters)) **Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney ***Level Pack (TBD) Part Two *LEGO Originals: **LEGO Classics Universe ***Team Packs (Pepper Roni + his bike and helicopter + The Brickster), (Johnny Thunder (TLM Redesign Version) and Dr. Lightning (All-New, All-Different Redesign) + Adventurers plane and desert car) ***Fun Packs (Rocket Racer (All-New, All-Different redesign with his outfit being mostly black) + his car) **Tardis Easter Eggs: as mentioned by JeagerEX12. **LEGO Ultra Agents ***Same Packs as mentioned by JeagerEX12. Part Three aka Everything Else *RWBY **Level Pack (Ruby Rose + Bumblebee aka Yang's Bike and Bullhead) (Can switch to Yang, Weiss and Blake) *Miraculous Ladybug **Team Pack (Ladybug and Cat Noir + ????) *TMNT (I know Mega Bloks owns the license but it's a try and in fact, we've got to figure it out) *Avatar *Pac-Man (based on all Eras, like BTTF) **Level Pack (GA Pac-Man (can switch to his mates) + Pac-Man Arcade Machine and his Go-Kart) *Power Rangers (based on the 2017 film adaption) **Level Pack (Red Ranger + Megazord and TBD) *Star Trek *The Loud House **TBA Pack (Lincoln Loud + TBA) *Overwatch (I know there's Portal but it won't be the only sci-fi shooter property to join and in fact, a single property from Blizzard besides StarCraft would make sense and in fact, bowlderization would be the answer to some of the dark content) * Part Four aka Everything Else from Capcom Note: Everything Else is Under Consideration as seen below. *Captain Commando **Level Pack (Commando (can switch to Everyone Else who is playable) + Arcade Machine of the game and his Police Chopper) *Street Fighter (with bowlderized blood and some content and I know LEGO would be unhappy about their characters fighting but it's a try) **Level Pack (TBA) **Team Pack (Ryu and Ken + SFII: The World Warrior arcade cabinet + plane) **Fun Pack (M. Bison and Shadaloo Helicopter) (also can switch to the other SF Villains), (Chun-Li and the car from SFII Bonus Stage minigame) *Darkstalkers (same reason as Street Fighter) **Fun Pack (Morrigan and the Arcade Cabinet of the first Darkstalkers game, based on the 2013 remaster) *Strider **TBA Pack (Strider + TBA) *Ghosts n Goblins **TBA Pack (Arthur + TBA) Franchises Under Consideration Note: Although some of them would be impossible for obvious reasons, they could join in the game. *Jaws *Independence Day *The Terminator (if the creators changes the content right) *Other Hanna-Barbera properties like Wacky Races, Top Cat, etc. *Bill & Ted *Final Fantasy *James Bond *Red Dwarf *Sherlock *Hunger Games *Peanuts *Futurama (there could be some way that they can come to the game) *Clash of the Titans (bowlderized though) *Freedom Planet *Shantae *Half-Life *Fighting games (I know LEGO would be unhappy about their characters fighting each other but I'm doubtful if they can translate 2D planes into 3D as well as bowlderization). **In addition, LeeHatake93 made an idea of a possible LEGO Fighting game. *Everything Else from Other Companies that would fit with LEGO's standards New Features *Fusions: Similar to Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 in which you combine the abilities for your two playable characters for a powerful attack. *Adventure World Rooms: Remember in Monsters Inc.? There were lots of doors that would lead to other worlds, like Paris, Japan, etc. so that way, people can go to Adventure Worlds even faster. **Theme Doors: Similar to the Doors from Monsters Inc but with worlds from LEGO themes like a Star Wars door based on the Death Star, a SVTFOE door based on Star's sea green dress, a POTC door based on Port Royal, a Disney Originals hallway door based on Mickey himself, a Danny Phantom door based on Danny himself, a Matrix door based on the Zion, a MegaMan door based on MegaMan himself, a Marvel door based on The Avengers, Spider-Man (MCU colors), X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy, a GF door based on the journal, a Steven Universe door based on the Crystal gems and more doors based on LEGO themes represented in the game. *Alternate Skins: Similar to Minecraft in which one character each has lots of skins. *Character Creation: Remember in all of the LEGO games that featured it? It needs to be included. **New Features: You can pick a voice style from anyone who is playable. ** *A Hallway Hub for all of the Year 3 Worlds. Adventure Worlds (Disney Franchises) *Disney Originals (Note: The TV Show franchises are here in their separate worlds) **Live-actionverse ***Port Royal ***The Grid **Echo Creek/Mewni **Pirate Island/Neverland **Danville, Tri-State Area **Gravity Falls, Oregon **Outer Space (WOY) ***Disney Princess World ****Dwarf Cottage ****Castle of Dreams ****Encanted Oblivion ****Atlantica ****Beast's Castle ****Agrabah ****Land of Dragons ***Pixar Universe ****Land of Toys ****Monstropolis ****San Francisco ****Radiator Springs ***San Fransokyo ***Arcadia *Marvel Super Heroes **New York City ***Avengers Tower ***X-Mansion ***Baxter Building ***Parker Residence ***Marvel HQ ***The Park ***Little Italy ****2099 ****Spider-Verse *****TBA **Los Angeles ***Downtown ***Tony Stark's Mansion **Wakanda **Outer Space ***Nowhere *Lucasfilm **Faraway Galaxy ***Dagobah ***Tatooine ***Mustafar ***And each and every planet in the Star Wars Universe **Indy's World Adventure Worlds (Everything Else) *Zion (The Matrix) *Dr. Willy's Castle (MegaMan) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *New New York (Futurama) *Beacon Academy (RWBY) *Paris (Miraculous Ladybug, etc) *Pac-World (Pac-Man) *Outer Space (Everything Else like Star Trek, Red Dwarf, etc) *London (Sherlock, Mr. Bean, etc) Adventure Worlds (Everything Else from Capcom) TBA My Alternate Disney Franchises in LD Idea LEGO Dimensions: Dimensions of Disney is my Disney themed expansion for the game. Starter Pack *Spider-Gwen *Karate Marco Diaz *Luke Skywalker *Luke's X-Wing Story Packs *Phineas and Ferb Story Pack (Phineas Flynn + 42 + Flynn-Fletcher House Gateway Build and an adaption of the film) *Wreck-It Ralph 2 Story Pack ( Level Packs Team Packs *Jake and the Never Land Pirates Team Pack (Captain Jake (I know he might be a Finn clone) + Sail Wagon and Captain Hook + Bucky) (I know this is ain't going to happen but I could just figure it out) Franchises that are going to happen or not *Anime and Manga franchises (Reason: A very large amount of licensing problems/The licensing issues being extremely complicated for example having Dragon Ball Z or Naruto (both owned by Shuiesha in Japan but Funimation and Viz in America) because if we want Anime/Manga franchises in the game, the company who licenses the franchise would agree with the original owner would took a long time and remember in J-Stars Victory VS, when it is released in other countries other than Japan, it isn't dubbed due to licensing problems for example, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Yu Yu Hakusho and Toriko are owned by Funimation plus Naruto and Bleach were owned by Viz Media, etc. in which if the game is dubbed, then Shuiesha would make a very long agreement with them. **Also and in addition to those, Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaman King didn't have playable characters plus the latter is found in the files because Konami has the rights to do the games plus the cards for the former for those 2 plus an agreement of 4K Media, Konami, Shuiesha and Namco Bandai would took a long time. **Also, JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, Hunter X Hunter and even One Punch-Man won't come due to the fact they're all owned by Bang Zoom and in fact, an agreement between the Creators of LEGO Dimensions, these dubbers and Shuiesha would took a long time. ***Shonen Jump VS. Capcom (aka a heavily fan demanded game crossover that needs to be done by Capcom) will never happen until the licensors and Shuiesha made a compromised agreement in which would take years to be made and if it exists, it's gonna take forever to be made and one idea I saw on DeviantArt, one guy made this roster very, VERY gigantic. ****In fact, this one is a roster that's very big like a giant and if it existed, it would become one of the most expensive videogames ever made. **Sanrio due to they won't fit for the game like a lack of potential playables, offenses to women, etc. *Religious franchises like Prince of Egypt due to controversy. *Nintendo or Sony properties like Mario or Ratchet and Clank can't happen due to console exclusive or licensing problems but however, Minecraft might happen since Microsoft and Mojang published the game in almost each and every game console ever existed in history of modern gaming. *All Real-World events that are based on catastrophes due to video game controversies. **A truckload of a majority of the Crime-oriented games and films (besides Sherlock Holmes and some others) won't come to the game due to crime wars in which happened in the real world. *Most horror films (minus the ones with comic relief, PG to PG-13 only but 12A in UK) aren't going to happen because it might fright people. *Most Live-Action adaptions based on any other source material than comic books like the Street Fighter films won't come to the game because it almost killed the original franchise. *Any foreign clone of an originated idea won't come to the game due to copyright issues. *Adult oriented comedies (other than Simpsons or Futurama plus Groening's Netflix series) like Seth MacFarlane's shows, Robot Chicken, South Park and among others won't come to the game due to inappropriate content and breaking LEGO's rules. **In addition, adult oriented comedic YouTubers like AVGN, Nostalgia Critic, etc. won't come due to them being too vulgar for a family-friendly videogame. *Pooh's Adventures (Reason: Copyright issues due to a large amount of copyrighted characters appearing in those videos, If the franchise appeared in the game then LEGO would pay a gazillion loyalties to the companies). *DC Super Hero Girls can't be in the game due to gender problems and too many DC subthemes. *The Most Unlikely franchise for me is GoAnimate. **Reason: Trolling, lots of misbehaviors, spamming and etc. *YouTube Poop and MLG Videos due to mature content that anyone can imitate. **MLG is even more due to mature content and stuff. *And more due to various other reasons as the list would be very long. Category:Blog posts